toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Doodle
Doodles are the main pets in ToonTown that a toon can buy at a pet shop (about five doodles are located in every playground). They are kept at your Estate and can learn tricks such as "Jump!" or "Play Dead!" These tricks, when done by the doodle, give your toon laff if you were not completely healed. Doodles that were purchased in more advanced playgrounds, such as Donald's Dreamland, The Brrrgh or Minnie's Melodyland are more likely to learn tricks faster then those bought in Toontown Central, Donald's Dock or Daisy Gardens. Those advanced playgrounds also have more accurate and "decorated" doodles along with being more expensive. Most Ubers or advanced toons have these types of doodles. The highest price I've personally seen is about 4,000 jellybeans, however this is only found in the two highest playgrounds. The lowest is Toontown Central, which almost never reaches 300 jellybeans. Unlike all other playgrounds, Toontown Central lets you purchase doodles if you're a member or not. For all other playgrounds you must be a paid member. Tricks Every Toon starts out with the phrase "Jump!" under "Pets". If you say the phrase your Doodle may do the trick, if not a question mark rises above their head. A doodle can be called to do a trick in a cog battle to toon-up the toons there including you. Each trick gives a different amount of laff, depending on which one is used and how well trained the doodle is. When the doodle is fully trained, the information bars go to full and the amount it toons up doubles. List of tricks and laff points they give (all give double when mastered): Jump (5 Laff) Beg (6 Laff) Roll over (8 Laff) Back Flip (9 Laff) Dance (10 Laff) Play Dead (7 Laff) Speak (11 Laff) Tricks can be purchased from the cattlelog for up to 600 jellybeans. Training and caring for a Doodle To train a doodle all you must do is say the trick you want your doodle to do until they do it. Work at it daily to try to master by repeating the phrase until they catch on. Some doodles are more lazy or stubborn then some and are harder to train. Once a doodle does a trick, more often then not, they will be tired. To make your doodle not tired you must either feed or scratch the doodle a few times until the "sleepy" icon above their head goes away or is replaced by another more positive one. Doodles eat Jellybeans and some become hungry more often then others. Some Doodles do not have to be fed much at all but it is wise to feed your doodle often. I always fed each of my doodles 2 jellybeans a day and they were never angry. It was worth any time it took to feed them. :) When a Doodle is feeling excited, hungry, sad, tired, angry, etc., an icon will show up above the animal's head. Doodle Feeling Guide: Excited: '''Of course this means they are excited, for different reasons. One could be you just came to your estate and they're happy, and another could be another "unknown" doodle from a friend is there. It makes an orange/red "!" sign above their head. '''Affectionate: Hee hee! This makes a heart appear above their head meaning they want more attention from you and/or just feel loved. :) Hungry: '''This means your doodle is hungry and a chicken leg will appear above their head. They will also slouch down. This is easily aided by clicking on their name and feeding them a few jellybeans. Never let your doodle go hungry for too long! '''Lonely: When your doodle is lonely, it wants you! An icon with doodles huddled together appear above their head and they will slouch. Give it a scratch and a bean with a few tricks to entertain it and make it feel better. Angry: '''This can be caused by a few different things. One is you don't feed it, another is you shouted a mean emote or phrase at it. To fix it say sorry and give it a scratch and some jellybeans! '''Confused: '''This only appears when you tell it a trick it doesn't quite know. A question mark appears above its head and they slouch. It goes away quickly. But even if they didn't do a trick, say "Nice Doodle", because at least they tried. '''Sleepy: '''This usually pops up when you have just made them do a trick. Give a warming phrase and a scratch and it usually goes away. ' '''Bored: '''You usually need to do something if this pops up. Try doing tricks with it, feeding it, and scratching it along with talking to it. Three dots like so: ". . ." appear above its head when bored. ' ' Doodles can speak! Heh, not exactly. On April 1st, 2010, for April Fools Day Toontown made doodles talk. This only lasted for about week though. It disappeared for good, however Toontown may do it again in the following years. Although this may sound wonderful and like something to miss, if you're someone with six doodles, you may get the urge to take them back to the store--the talking gets a little'' annoying, I have to admit. Category:Gameplay Category:Estates